This invention relates generally to pulse-width modulators and particularly to a novel method and apparatus for converting a binary input signal into a pulse-width modulated output signal. The prior art includes many circuits for converting binary signals to pulse-width modulated signals. These circuits typically include a plurality of counters that are not only complex in their operation but expensive to manufacture. The present invention provides a very simple circuit, that can inexpensively be manufactured, to convert an input binary signal to an output signal that is a direct measure of a corresponding pulse-width modulated signal. The output pulse-width modulated signal may be integrated to provide a corresponding analog signal as is well known in the art.